Teen Wolf: Brooklyn's Story
by TeenWolfReader01
Summary: Brooklyn Brenant a 17 year old girl thought her life was gonna be normal, but everything changes once she meets a dark haired broody werewolf. (Derek/OC) Rated T for a reason
1. Chapter 1

Its the beginning of the year and my aunt got a new job so we are moving to a little town called Beacon Hills. My name is Brooklyn Brenant, I am dad left my mom and I when I turned two with another guy. My mom turned to alcohol so I got sent to live with my aunt Rose.

"Brooke," someone said. Eye opened my eyes to see my aunt above me."Its time for your first day of school." I groaned loudly and she left my room and closed the door. I jumped in the shower and got dressed. I wore red skinny jeans and a black shirt. I curled my light brown hair and put some make up on. Then ran down the stairs to grab a pop tart and jump in my car.

When I got to school I saw a green motor cycle and a guy with black hair and brown eyes take off his helmet. He walked over,"Hey your the new girl right," He said." Ughh, yea I am I guess. My names Brooklyn, but everyone calls me Brooke," I stammered. A guy ran over and said,"hey Scottie who is this," he said looking at me. "I'm Brooke I just moved here recently. And you are?" I said quickly."Stiles. You want me to show you where the main office is to get your stuff,"He said smiling.

Then a guy that had black hair and green eyes came over,he was frowning,he was wearing a dark green shirt and a leather looked to older than most, to old to be in high school." Scott, we need to talk," he growled." Whose this," he said nodding at me."Brooke," I said holding out my hand,"Brooke Brenant." "Derek Hale," he said taking my hand, for a second I felt a tingle of electricity go through my arm. He pulled back and said," so Scott I need to talk to you now." He growled the last word. I walked away and into the school. A girl with dak brown hair and brown eyes walked up.

" Hi I am Allison, do you need help finding the office," she said nicely." Umm ya, Brooke," I walked down quietly till we got to the office." Thanks Allison," I smiled. "Hi, I'm new here so I need my class schedule."I Said polietly. "What's your name?" She asked also politely. "Brooklyn Brenant." She typed my name in her computer and said,"We've been excpecting you," she printed out my class schedule and gave me a map of the school. I walked to my locker and saw Derek again, he was staring at me oddly. I looked back at him and he walked away after a few seconds. I grabbed my pens and pencils then walked off towards my first class.

Chemistry was my first class today, it's also my worst, Scott and Stiles were in the class. Scott was sitting next to a guy with golden brown hair and green eyes, so I sat next to Stiles. " Hey, sorry about Derek earlier. He has a little bit of a temper problem." He said apologetically. " It's okay. Does he go to school here?" I asked curiously. " No, he graduated a couple years ago," he said," he is also grumpy because his family died a couple years ago when his sister and him were at school. Then his sister died a year ago. Ripped apart by an animal in the woods." My eyes widened in surprise 'wow,' I thought. The teacher walked in and we fell silent till the end of the hour. The kid that Scott was sitting next to I found out that his name was Isaac. He got sent to the office for throwing something at the teacher.

**AN: Its my first fanfiction story so go easy... Please**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:I forgot to say this last chapter so. I don't own anything except Brooke and her.**

Chapter 2

* * *

The rest of the day was slow until lunch. I sat with Allison and her friend whose name I forgot." Brooke, have you seen any cute guys that you like yet," the girl that I forgot her name asked in a teasing manner.

"No," I said lying. I got a stare from her than she went to picking at her food."Liar,"she muttered, I finally realized her name was Lydia.

"So there is going to be a welcome back party Friday," Lydia began," If you need to go shopping for some clothes for it I'll go with you to help."

"Yes, thank you," I said.

Some guys from the lacrosse team sat down, Isaac was with them he sat next to me and gave Allison a angry glare. I started eating my food then Allison began speaking," are you going to the lacrosse tryouts today after school?" "Ya, can you meet me by my locker after last period," I asked. She nodded and the rest of lunch went by.

Isaac and I had a free period next period so we went outside towards the lacrosse field and sat down at the bleachers." Tell me about your family," Isaac said.

"Well, I'm an only child and my dad left my mom and I when I turned two. So my mom turned to alcohol so I move in with my aunt nine years ago. What about you?"

Isaac had an angry look on his face then it turned sad. " I'm also an only child, my dad died a couple months ago, they think from an animal attack. He abused me and locked me in a box when I did something wrong. The night he died, I ran away and he went looking for me."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "So who do you live with now?"

"Scott, I use to live with someone else,but he kicked me out so his mom took me in

Scott ran over and sat down next to Isaac."So Brooke, how's your day so far," Scott asked.

"Slow, but I've made friends today." He chuckled and began again,"So, what did you think about Derek this morning."

Isaac look at us confused. "I met him this morning when I was talking to Scott and it's okay, Stiles explained this morning before chemistry started."

"I know I heard you and him talking this morning." He said then his face fell and he took a deep breath and acted like he didn't mean to say that.

"What do you mean, you were all the way across the room, how can you hear that far?" I asked.

"I have to go," he shot up and ran off. I sat there awkwardly then Isaac said,"well free period is almost done so we should go back in there and get ready for our last period." He got up and offered his hand to help me up. I smiled and take his hand and stand up.

The walk to our lockers were quiet, but once we reached them we began talking again, coincidentally our lockers are next to each other."So Brooke, I wanna know if you maybe want to go to the welcome back to school Friday with me," He asked shyly.

"Sure,"I smiled. We walked off to our last class of today.

* * *

When I got to my locker Allison was waiting for me. "Hey, ready to watch the tryouts,"she asked.I nodded.

"I have to call my aunt real quick, tell her I'm staying after to watch." I'll catch up with you in a minute. She walked away and I opened my locker and grabbed my purse and bag then called my aunt. I turned around and saw Derek.

"Hey, are you staying after to watch them tryout," he asked." Your Brooke right. I talked to you this morning."

I nodded" Your Derek I also met you this morning,"I smiled.

"Ya, so do you want me to show you where the lacrosse tryouts are taking place,"he asked nicely. I nodded and he started walking towards the back doorway I follow him."Why did you move here?" Derek asked

"My aunt got a job here as a nurse." I said smiling."I heard about your family. I'm sorry."

He stiffened then relaxed."And I heard about your parents and why you live with your aunt."

"So Scott said something weird today, he said he heard me talking to Stiles today before class and he was all the way across the room." I stated.

He looked angry then he calmed down."That's weird," he said.

"Ya,"I walked down and outside towards the ran over and she gave Derek an evil glare.

"Hey Brooke, were sitting over by Lydia, I'll be over in a minute."Allison smiled.

* * *

**Well here's chapter 2 of this story. Well I like how it's midnight and I'm typing this. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be in Derek's P.O.V.**


End file.
